Phoenix Lantern
by EffervescentRabbit
Summary: Sure Fairy Tail was Fairy Tail- Strong, loud, and well amazing. All the members were so powerful and beautiful and even kind. If someone so perfect could go missing, then what chance did the rest of the world have? That's where we come in. We are Phoenix Lantern. We are a guild determined to shine a ray of hope to everyone we meet.
1. Careful, I Scare and Bruise Easily

Disclaimer: All things used or mentioned from Fairy Tail go to the rightful owners of Fairy Tail. We do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

How It All Began

Sure, Fairy Tail was Fairy Tail. The loudest, rudest, toughest, guild in the Fiore Kingdom. That aside they were the most kind and incredible guild around. Basically the whole macho façade is a total front. Doesn't matter if you've ever met them, even a complete stranger could tell that they have a true heart of gold. Their members were more strong and more beautiful then I could ever hope to be. That's why it was a total shock when I heard about their disappearance. I thought that only happened to total weaklings or pageant girls. Just thinking about it was mind blowing. No matter how I played it in my mind they were as good as gone. As were my dreams of ever becoming a Fairy Tail Mage. I had even worked up the courage to speak out in class like I'm sure they did. It was like a huge chunk of the worlds morale disappeared along with them. I know they were destructive but that didn't mean everyone should hate them. What the kingdom needs is a light- A type of lantern to shine through this dark emotional blow this tragedy caused. That's where we come in.

We are Phoenix Lantern.  
We are a guild determined to shed a light of hope against despair to everyone we meet.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Careful, I Scare and Bruise Easily

"And Where are you heading off to?" Dia Roselyn's mother, Regina inquired raising an eyebrow. It was Saturday morning and Mrs. Roselyn sat at a black leather chair fiddling with her cell phone which never seemed to stop ringing. "I was going to drop off some books for Community Swap Day," Mrs. Roselyn continued now between phone conversations adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "But Jenna called and said she would be coming home today! So do you think you could take them?"  
Dia felt the grape soda she was drinking fizz up her nose.

Dia despised her older sister Jenna. She disliked everything from her perfect blonde hair to her round cerulean blue eyes which looked like they were taken straight from a mascara ad. It wasn't fair. Besides looking like the ideal poster child, she acted like it as well. Jenna was freakishly smart, had a great reputation, and obeyed her parents like a trained pet monkey. Dia was always competing with her sister. That's why when her mother said she was coming back on a whim that she nearly fell out of her seat. Dia hated her sister and she was pretty sure that Jenna had the same mutual feeling towards Dia.

"Why is she coming back?" Dia sputtered a little too quickly, pouring the rest of the soda down the drain, squishing the empty can with her hand.

"Well I don't know. You can ask her at dinner." Mrs. Roselyn replied standing up and stretching her arms. "So will you get the books?"

"Sure mom. Hey mo-"

"Yes, Jason. I'll send the paperwork over immediately." She mouthed 'later' flicking her wrist and strode quickly out of the room.

Dia rolled her eyes.

"Great they are by the edge of the driveway. Be back by eight!" Mrs. Roselyn shouted from her office.

Dia slid out of her chair and picked up her favorite notebook with a picture of a rose on it. Her teammate Toberio Maximay had drawn it for her birthday last year. It was a wonder she hadn't ran out of pages yet because she used at least a full page front and back a day just for book recommendations or something lame like that.

Dia was known for constantly changing something about her. Since she was eleven she had gone through punk, artsy, goth, even country Dia. She had even tried being a Jenna-Perfect, obedient, and polo shirt wearing. That only lasted a few days though. None of them seemed to fit her until that fateful day she stumbled across the library. Bookworm Dia is who she'd been since that day. It was the first time she'd felt like she knew who the real Dia was. She loved diving into a world of new adventures, and meeting new people. Sometimes she would sit in her huge walk in closet and pretend that she was a character. It made her feel safe and calm to know she could escape the real world, if only for a matter of minutes.

Dia strolled slowly to the front door and brushed her elegant fingers through her jet black bangs which were freshly cut after nearly being burnt off from a previous mission.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." Dia called back even though no one was listening, as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Hello," Dia said as she walked into the familiar Town Library.  
"Is anyone here? She scanned the room. She had only just realized that all the old, cracked leather chairs were empty. Even the usual lady that sat at the front desk that was always listening to her headphones a little too loudly was no where in sight. Dia rolled her neck and sat down the mildly heavy cardboard box full of maybe ten at the most books. Dia spent a lot of time at the library keeping up with Jenna so she knew the place pretty well.

She made her way to the back side door and knocked with the back of her hand. No answer. She thought she heard a snicker from across the room. Was someone there?

Dia whipped her head around, alert. She had an eerie feeling someone was watching her. Of course someone was. After all this is a public library she thought trying to convince herself that she wasn't being stalked.  
She tried the door knob with no luck she turned back around leaving the books by the door.

Dia smoothed her black skirt down and took out her mirror and favorite shade of salmon pink lip gloss and applied a fresh coat.  
She cautiously made her way over to the poetry section. Her favorite author had just released a new book.

All the girls at the guild fan girled over Max Autumn. According to them it was the perfect amount of romance and emotion or whatever.

Dia was constantly annoyed by that but she couldn't help that he was a fantastic poet.  
She just adored the way he wrote but she never admitted it to anyone. She peeked through the shelf to make sure in fact no one was there and slipped the forest green book under her white blazer. Suddenly a cold hand rested on her shoulder.  
Her face paled.

"What do you think your doing!" The voice screeched menacingly into her ear.  
She let out a girlish sounding shriek and out of instinct jumped and threw herself at the book shelf head first.  
She hadn't realized she had thrown herself at the bookcase until she picked herself up off of the ground panting.  
Her head was now hurting and she felt her head which was oh-so-inconveniently bleeding.

"Easy there!" the voice said. Dia turned to see an immense amount of shaggy auburn hair and Emerald Green eyes.

"Oh my Gosh!" Dia exclaimed half angry and half relieved that it wasn't some creeper . They belonged to her teammate and resident best friend Auden Maksimov who was smirking like the Cheshire cat himself.

"Shh! This is a library." Auden said sarcastically while helping Dia off the ground. "I didn't think that would scare you."

"Well it did!" Dia shot back pressing her hand against her throbbing forehead. "I have half a mind to dent your head with this book you jerk!" Dia raised her clenched fist to smack him in the arm but was pulled into a surprisingly gentle hug. Auden kissed her bruised head making a loud 'Mwah' sound. "All better?" he said inspecting the damage. His breath smelt like a mix of peppermint and espresso.

"No it still hurts." Dia said pushing him away sounding a little bitchier then she had meant to. "And what are YOU doing at the library?" Dia asked pointing a finger at Auden's forehead, Changing the subject naturally.

"Relax mom," Dia felt her shoulders tense. "I'm working here today." Auden said bending down to gather the books her leap of faith caused. "I hate this place it's so boooring." Auden said setting aside the books on a random shelf. "No one ever comes here on Saturdays because of the stupid town stuff."

"Must be an easy day then." Dia said catching her breath.

"Yup. Thats why I chose this day. Oh hey can you help me with something?" Auden asked running his hand through his auburn hair. Most people thought it looked more orange then auburn but he insisted that it was otherwise.

"Depends." Dia said sliding her hand to her chin.

"I found something you might like and I'm not giving you an option. I know you have nothing better to do." Dia sighed inwardly This fact was sadly true. Auden grabbed her hand and whisked her off to a room behind the front desk. After they had treated her wound of course.

* * *

The room Auden dragged her to was dark and dusty and smelt of dirt and old books. After an hour of moving boxes with Auden, he finally got around to giving her the promised "reward". Auden slipped his hand into the pocket of his blue jeans and pulled out a small light blue box. Suddenly seven year old Dia meshed with this one. Her eyes lit up and she jumped up and down.

"Gimme Gimme Gimme!" She cried lunging for the box.

" Fine you've been a good worker bee-" Auden was interrupted as Dia leapt upwards for the box but was pushed down. She was thrashing around but to no avail of getting the box she settled down and crossed her arms. Auden let out a long sigh.

"As I was saying, I found this and thought it would look good on you." A slight blush crept to his face as he realized what he had just said. "I- I didn't mean it like that..." Auden stuttered. Dia was unfazed however.

"The box?" She said out stretching her palm.

"Yeah" Auden muttered dropping the box into her hand. The box was a cute small and was really smooth. Dia opened the box revealing what was probably the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. The chain was a gleaming silver and at the end of the chain was a gorgeous sapphire wrapped with silver with little diamonds at the edge. Dia gasped.

" It's so pretty!" Not sure what to say. Auden let out a chuckle.

"That's all you can say?" Dia unconsciously nodded her head.

"Is it really mine?" Dia asked turning her head towards Auden.

"Yeah why not." He said scanning his eyes to the door. "I better get back to-" He was interrupted by Dia who had launched herself at him into a huge awkward hug (which they seemed to be doing more and more these days)

"I love it! It's beautiful! How can I thank you for this?" Dia asked raising her head and slipping the box into her purse.

"You can start by going on a mission with us tomorrow."

"What about Belinda's hand?" Belinda was another team mate who on their previous mission had somehow fallen down a well. This kind of stuff was common for her.

"It's healed up." He said making his way towards the door.  
She quickly thought this through. It was true she hadn't been on one in a while and she was painfully low on spending money.

"I guess I will then." Dia turned and smiled as the two parted ways.

* * *

After doing a few errands downtown Dia decided that she better head home to get ready for tonight. She figured that she might as well look good if dinner was going to be torture. She approached the Roselyn's huge mansion. After inputting the digits to the wrought iron gate she quickly entered her home.

"I'm hooome!" Dia called cheerfully playing with the blue box Auden had given her earlier that morning. There was a pitter-patter of nails against the tile belonging to her pet chihuahua Rosie. Rosie barked happily at Dia while she slumped into the kitchen. There was a note on their silver fridge that read:

"Hey Jenna got into town early so we went shopping! Fun right?! So anywho be at the dock by 8:00 sharp. Kay? Kisses. ILY."

'whoop de freaking do.' This night was guaranteed to be torture because was speaking like a teenage girl.

Dia made her way up the long staircase to her room which resembled a princesses tower almost. The room was octagonal and was decorated with the colors black, white, and red. She opened her large closet doors and began a lengthy process which was choosing the perfect dress for tonight.

She stared at her closet for at least an hour letting out a tortured sigh. It had to be a perfect dress.  
It had to say that she was sophisticated yet subtle. At the same time, it also had to say she was mature yet fun, but not to fun that she could get into trouble.  
Why was choosing an outfit so hard? Her phone alarm interrupted her thoughts. She glanced at it and gasped. She had wasted an entire hour staring at nothing.

Hurriedly she stumbled over piles of dresses and settled on a blue one shouldered mini and matching heels. She quickly slipped it over her head and buckled the straps to her shoes.

Just as she was exiting the door attempting to do a side braid as well, her hot pink cell phone lit up.

Duh-DUH Duh-DUH.

"Hello?" she said exasperated still trying the side braid.

"It's Auden. Get to the guild ASAP."

"What?! W-." She was cut off.

"Bring the necklace I got you and hurry its important." he hung up.  
Dia threw her hair tie down and sprinted as fast as humanly possible (in heels) to the Phoenix Lantern Guild Hall.

If Auden of all people bothered enough to call her then it must be important.

Screw Jenna. This was exactly the excuse she needed to get out of dinner.

* * *

Author's Note!:

Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed.

Basically this story will focus around four people at the Phoenix Lantern Guild. It takes place while the main Fairy Tail cast are still MIA. Anywho, I hope you will continue reading this and if you feel like it, comment! We'd love for you to tell us in any way we can improve this! Please nothing mean. I'm a very sensitive child! Oh and I made it a little more modernized then I had originally intended. I'm not sure if they had phones or not. . . I'm guessing not but please bear with me!

Love ya,

Ruby V. |:3


	2. Shattered Things and Stolen Glass

Disclaimer: All things used or mentioned from Fairy Tail go to the rightful owners of Fairy Tail. We do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2  
Shattered Things and Stolen Glass

"Why are these boxes so heavy?" Nina Kiplier complained setting the so called box down.

"Hey it was YOUR idea to rearrange Spade's office."  
Toberio Maximay muttered annoyed, picking up the box Nina left. Lucas Spade was the Phoenix Lantern Guild Master who was always complaining about re arranging his office because it had "too much stuff" which wasn't entirely a lie. The walls were completely littered with old posters of bands no one has ever heard of. Once they got the posters cleared it was revealed that each wall was painted a different primary color. Actually Lucas had zero pieces of real furniture in his work space. Chairs were just unpacked boxes with cheap cushions that were losing their stuffing. More unpacked boxes were used as side tables with pointless mounds of touristy souvenirs and ancient looking bottles of liquor. It appeared that he was a hoarder.

"Geez how many CDs does this guy have?" Nina said examining a CD with the letters CTSREES written in black marker.  
"I wonder what it stands for." Nina carelessly tossed the CD on the wooden floor.

"Probably nothing." Rio said struggling with the two huge boxes Nina had dumped on him.  
"Nina, are you going to help or are you going to snoop though his old crap?" He nearly dropped the boxes.

"Fine I'll help." Nina said wiping invisible sweat from her forehead. She pirouetted across the room flipping her long pink hair humming loudly.

"Hey Rio?"

"Yes."

"Is this a chicken?" The pinkette asked shoving a small plastic painted chicken like thing in his face. Apparently Lucas was chicken obsessed.

"I DON'T KNOW NINA! HELP ME WITH THIS BOX!" Rio yelled stumbling to the door, about to topple over.

"Geez fine." Nina said casually walking over.

"Is this the last box?"

"Yup." Rio ran his fingers through his curly pale blonde hair.

"So can I go now?" Nina giggled playing again with her hair.

"Yes sir! Now scoot I have work to do!" She said shoving Rio outside and slamming the door. He blew air through his teeth. Nina was always coming up with new "guild improvement" ideas. However she was about as creative and ambitious as a baby kangaroo at the local zoo. As such there were many traces of all her unfinished projects throughout the entire guild. He didn't know why he was helping her because it was just another one of her multitude of failed plans. He'd probably end up unpacking all the boxes when Spade got back from wherever.

Rio crossed the floor and made his way to the in-guild coffee shop known as Della's. The owner of the shop, Della Darkling was three months shy of 19 and always had a cheery disposition. Aside from that she was the poster girl for Phoenix Lantern, plus she made a kick butt cup of joe. Adding all of those qualities together you get a world renowned coffee shop. People came from all over Fiore just to get a taste of her culinary genius.

"Hey Dell, the usual please."  
Rio said. The usual was plain and black. It was bitter but he liked it better that way. The shop currently was closed to the public but that didn't mean Della stopped working.

"Sure thing Toooby!" Della said placing a tiny piece of chocolate dipped biscotti into her mouth.

"That's not my name!" Rio practically yelled. He hated whenever anyone used any part of his full name, other than Rio of course.

"And anyways where is everyone today." he scanned the empty cafe noticing the absence of his fellow guild mates. It seemed that even the members that never went on jobs were currently absent at the moment

"Oh, there was a flood of people wanting missions today." Della muttered pouring the searing hot delicacy in a plastic cup with the words Della's Delights written in red cursive, with a picture of the Phoenix Lantern guild mark in the background.

"Not sure why though". She added in a sing-song voice tucking a stray piece of her short, dark chocolate brown hair back behind her ear.

"Did Nina finish yet?"

"N- no she didn't." Suddenly he caught a flash of dark brown hair from across the street.

"I have to go. Thanks."

"No problem~" Della said turning back to her biscotti breaking it into smaller pieces.  
Rio quickened his pace.

"Belinda! Hey Belinda!" He said now at a full run and waving his hands like he was a crazy person. Any normal person would have thought that he was being chased by rabid wolves at the pace he was at. However the people who had lived in the town of Ranunculus long enough had grown accustomed to the odd tendencies of people in that area. Ranunculus was a town located in the perfect location. It had sun, happy people, and wealth. Most people came annually to the town's parade of flowers. As the name dictates, the citizens make huge and breathe taking floats to show off the local scenery. It almost said we're rich and beautiful just try to stop us.

He had caught Belinda just in time. She was about ready to step into a carriage, probably to go back to her apartment which was located at the opposite end of town.

"Oh hey Rio." She said completely unfazed.

"How's your hand?" he said digging the toe of his black loafers into the ground, kicking a tiny pebble.

"Fine no thanks to you." Belinda said pursing her lips.  
The last mission the team went on together Belinda separated from the group and being the good guy Rio was he followed her which ultimately led to him tripping and knocking Belinda down a well.  
Could she still be mad about that? He had apologized so many times he lost count.

"I'm sorry... Again." he said lowering his voice. He suddenly found his hand intriguing.

"You've said that." She said adjusting her wavy, long, brown hair.  
"Doesn't change the fact that my hand is still swollen." She held up her left hand which was an unnatural shade of purple.  
Ah it seems she was still mad.

"I thought Spade healed it?" Rio asked confused. Lucas had a special healing power that could heal bones and any other ailment you could think of.

"Yeah well, it doesn't reduce swelling." She said painfully stating the obvious. Her sapphire blue eyes suddenly lit up.

"Can I have that?" she said pointing to Rio's coffee.

"You see I have a killer headache and-"

"Take it." Rio said extending his arm.

"You didn't drink out of it did you?"

"No w-."

"Great!" She said cutting him off.

"You are the best!" She grabbed the coffee and shut the carriage door.

Rio had a crush on Belinda for as long as he could remember. He loved the way she laughed, her hair, her eyes, the way she punched. The whole enchilada. Sadly, she never seemed to pick up on it.  
Could it be all the girls he serial dated? No of course not. Besides he didn't like any of them, or at least the way he liked her.  
He shook his head shuddering at the thought of her with someone else.

"Yo." A voice called snapping him out of his love sick daze. It was Dia Roselyn, one of his team mates. She came from an incredibly wealthy family of lawyers who owned at least half of the town.  
On top of it all they were obsessed with roses; it was almost a little creepy. She had a smug look on her face. Could she have seen?  
Her long black hair was blowing in the wind. He waved his hand acknowledging her greeting.

"It's cold today huh?" Rio said staring into the distance.

"Yeah. It is." Dia replied messing with her rose red pin on the lapel of her white blazer.

"What brings you here?" Guess she hadn't seen. He inwardly breathed out a sigh of relief. If she had seen he wouldn't hear the end of it. She was the only person who wasn't completely dense so she had figured out the Belinda thing quite easily. Must be from all the detective books she read religiously.

"Umm library." Dia said thrusting her box of books upwards so that they made a little thud sound.  
"My mom wanted me to drop these off. I better get going."

"Kay later." he said too preoccupied with the thought of Belinda.

"What? No harassment today Blondie?" Rio and Dia were constantly bickering about something. It ranged from the color of the sky to why bugs flew. The two were constantly at each other about anything and everything. This conversation was as friendly as it got between the two of them.

"Nope you got lucky." he said back grinning.

"Whatever." She said turning around giving a small half wave to signify that the conversation was over.  
Whew. He had just dodged a huge bullet. It was a little cold out. He shivered a little. He reached inside of his pocket and dug out a small box of pills. If he didn't have some form of caffeine he usually got a huge migraine so he was preparing since he had just given his lifeline for the day to Belinda.

He walked a few blocks down the road to a little antique store. It had no specific name and it always had some cool old magic items for sale. You just had to look hard enough. He entered the little shop and a bell at the top of the door jingled. It smelt oriental and woody mixed with dust. Most of the stuff in here was older than him. He loved this place. All of the old items were intriguing to him. He had stumbled across this place a few years back after a mission. Since that day he had been hooked on the quaint, eerie charm it had.

"Hello?" An elderly lady called from the back of the store.

"Oh Ms. Nadie, It's me Rio." He said turning his attention to the source of the voice.

"Oh hello dear! If you see anything you like let me know!"  
She was the grandmother of Auden Maksimov another one of his team mates. Her husband had passed away a few years ago in a carriage crash. She was a sweet old lady but she had an odd habit of talking to inanimate objects or animals. For example she had a pet grey hound named Sir Marbles the eighth and she was always talking to it. This lady was the definition of animal whisperer. You had to feel sorry for her that her dog was her only source of entertainment and company. Rio thought it was weird but since she was nice enough he let it slide.  
Auden had once mentioned that she was a talented Mage at one time. It was almost hard to believe but completely believe able at the same time. Such a strange character like Ms. Nadie had to have some tricks up her sleeve.

Rio turned to see a whole shelf full of old dolls and puppets. Most had cracks or were missing parts of their faces. It was eerily silent.  
Where had Ms. Nadie gone? Probably to the basement.  
The eyes seemed to be watching his every move. He spun back around on his heel making sure to avoid eye contact with the dolls. The first thing he saw was a lone doll in the back of the aisle. It bared a striking resemblance to Dia.

Perfect. She hated dolls and one that looked like her was sure to freak her out. He made his way over and picked up the mini porcelain replica. A sly grin spread across his face. He brushed his fingers through its bushy black hair. As he was admiring his genius plan, his ring got caught.  
As he finally got it untangled, all of a sudden the Dia replica's neck slid off onto the floor smashing into a million pieces. He muttered curses under his breath as he hurriedly kicked the pieces under a nearby rug. Rio examined the headless doll. Inside was a necklace. It looked rather expensive and had a magic-esque feel to it. He slipped it under his coat and made his exit.

He had just stolen a necklace.  
Holy. Crap. He was going to be in so much trouble. Panicking, he staggered as far as he could away from that shop as possible.

"Yo Rio." a light pleasant voice called casually. His breathing turned sharp.

"Hey Auden." he answered staring down at his feet. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Here you go!" Rio stuck his hand out holding the stolen merchandise.

"What is it?" Auden question placing his hands on his hips and cocking his head to the side. He looked kind of like a lost puppy.

"Necklace I think. Give it to Dia or whatever. I have to go." he slumped over and walked at a pace that could have been considered a slight jog.

"Thanks?" Auden said, confusion laced into his single word.  
Yes. He had gotten away with it. He closed his eyes hoping he hadn't just jinxed it. He listened to see if Auden was still tailing him with follow up questions. Rio hoped that he wasn't in a "Detective" mood today. No sound, just a mixture of wind and typical sounds that one heard in a small town.  
Yes, he had gotten away with it.

Author's Note!  
Hey y'all it's Ruby! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also Brie is writing the next two chapters for her characters.  
If you feel ever so inclined please review! I would enjoy tips in how I can make my writing better!  
Love ya Kidlings,  
~Ruby V. |:3


	3. Author One's Note!

Author's Note:  
So we were thinking of accepting OC's ! If you're interested please fill out this form thing I have concocted for your character!

Full Name:  
Age:  
Hair:  
Height:  
Type of magic:  
Quirks:  
Backstory: (as much as you like. I love details!)  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Personalities:  
Job: (That is if they have one)  
Weapons: (Again, optional)  
Clothing:

So, they will be side characters because we have our main four picked but rest assured, they WILL be in ALOT of chapters! I'm not one of those people who will barely depict them in the background. As the story progresses they will have some huge thing that I haven't decided yet! Anyways, thanks for reading. Also the real chapter 3 will be out soon as Brie writes it! School and stuff... You get it.

Ruby V. |:3


End file.
